Emociones enmascaradas
by Samiko-chan
Summary: El ambiente era depresivo. La lluvia lo era, y ella misma se sentía depresiva en aquel momento. Pero si a eso se le añadía que Bella estaba a su lado, sonriente, las cosas sólo podían empeorar. BellaAlice . Femmslash . One-shot .


Buenas n.n.

Bue, pues este será mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. Femmslash, siiiip xD. Para quienes no lo sepan, esto quiere decir con contenido lésbico, es decir, chicaXchica. Si no os gusta el género, sencillamente ignorar el fic n.n -aunque no hay nada explícito, son todo insinuaciones xD-.

Vale, poniéndome en modefangirl ... Creo que este es el primer fanfic Bella/Alice de fanfiction¿no :D ? Ayyy, que emoción, estreno pairing xD. Espero que no os decepcione ::reverencia::.

Bue, puesss... antes de que se me olvide, es un fic-respuesta al Reto Personal impuesto por **Nahiarita** en "Duelo Literario" (más info de la web en mi perfil xP). A su vez, con este también he contestado al reto de "Drabbles y Fic del fandom que quieras" y a "Reviews ARE welcome", ambas comunidades de LJ n.n.

¡Ah!, y muchas gracias a **Sir Sinacroft** (¡**Blushie-chan** :D !) por beteármelo.

Nada más, creo xP. Gracias por darle una oportunidad n0n.

* * *

Era una tonta. 

Sí, no había otra explicación. Era una tonta que se permitía mostrar debilidad únicamente cuando estaba sola. Qué patético.

Estaba lloviendo, pero Alice apenas era consciente de ello. Estaba demasiado concentrada analizando cada una de las partículas de oscuridad que se vislumbraban tras el cristal. Nadie diría que era media tarde, ya que los nubarrones de tormenta eclipsaban cualquier rayo de luz. Era tal como la noche. Un ambiente obscuro, lúgubre, aunque no necesariamente aterrorizador. Sólo… depresivo.

La lluvia era depresiva. Caía en forma de una fina capa de hielo vaporoso que intentaba entrar por la ventana con sus punzadas agudas. La casa de los Cullen, en aquel momento, también era depresiva. Estaba vacía, a excepción de Alice, aunque estaba segura que ella hubiera podido pasar perfectamente por un mueble más de la decoración. Una estatua de mármol, quizás. Insensible, apática y desesperanzada.

Los momentos de felicidad que había experimentado en el pasado casi le parecían una sádica burla a su actual estado. Ni pensar que hacía tan sólo un par de semanas había estado tan contenta por Bella y Edward. Incluso se había propuesto preparar ella misma su boda. Pero jamás pensó que le iba a resultar tan difícil.

Ciertamente, no lo era. Pero… cada vez que pensaba en ello, en especial en Bella, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Y eso no estaba bien. No tenía porque entristecerse porque Bella fuera a casarse con su hermano… ¿verdad?

Con el rostro congelado en una expresión de indiferencia, Alice apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba frío, y las pequeñas gotitas de hielo se adhirieron a su piel. Era agradable. De un modo casi instintivo, a su vez, levantó las piernas para subirlas al sofá donde estaba sentada y rodearlas con los bracitos, abrazándose a sí misma. Lejos, un trueno resonó por la inmensidad del bosque de la mansión Cullen, creando un eco imaginario en la sala de estar.

Suspiró. No estaba bien, se repitió. Seguro que lo que sentía al pensar que Bella y Edward se iban a casar sólo eran celos. Sí, eso mismo. Celos de una niñita caprichosa que no quiere que su hermano mayor se aleje de ella. Sí. _Tenía_ que ser eso.

Pero, entonces¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, sólo el rostro de Bella se aparecía en su mente?

Bien… También podía aplicarse el caso de los celos a Bella. Ella era su mejor amiga. Casi como una hermana, recordó que le dijo en una ocasión –sus labios se tensaron ante eso, molesta-. De modo que era _relativamente_ normal que se sintiera celosa de que su amiga fuera a casarse. Pero, de todos modos, aquella sensación resultaba demasiado… demasiado humana. Y no estaba habituada a sentirla. Le disgustaba.

Suspiró una vez más y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba de por sí. Realmente era una tonta. Y una mala amiga.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas, meditativa. De acuerdo, estaba celosa. Pero¿qué tipo de celos? Sabía que no le gustaba la idea del matrimonio. Al principio se había emocionado, se había alegrado por ellos, pero en aquel momento… No, no le gustaba. Es más, haría cualquier cosa por no tener que pasar por el mal trago que aquello le suponía.

No quería que Bella y Edward se casasen. Estaba celosa.

Celosa de que Bella le hubiera elegido a él.

Alice detuvo en seco sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza en alto, como una presa que presiente a su depredador cerca. Casi quiso darse de cabezazos contra sus propias rodillas. Por Dios¿en que demonios estaba…¿Acaso su mente le había insinuado que Bella le…?

Debía ser el cansancio, se dijo, hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas y su pecho. Últimamente había tenido demasiadas visiones de un futuro feliz de Bella y su hermano. Seguro que aquello empezaba a afectarla de un modo raro. Bueno, raro no era la palabra exacta.

Empezaba a obsesionarse con Bella.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitar que las imágenes retornaran a su cabeza. La confusión que sentía sobre sus propios sentimientos empezaba a ser asfixiante.

Algo cambió. Alice abrió un ojo, dubitativa, escrutando las penumbras de la sala de estar por un lado de su prisión de brazos. El mobiliario gris le devolvió una vista de falsa calma. Entonces lo oyó.

El lastimero gemido de una puerta al ser abierta. Un trueno resonó de nuevo, en aquella ocasión, más cerca que nunca. A su vez, el tímido susurro de la lluvia se convirtió en un repiqueteo furioso.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y, a su vez, todos los sonidos cesaron y volvieron a la anterior calma. Un par de deportivas empapadas cruzaron el recibidor dejando tras sí rastros de tormenta líquida.

Alice permaneció inmóvil, atenta a todos esos movimientos sin decir nada. Era una estatua contenida, un depredador preparado para saltar sobre cualquier presa. Instintivamente, entreabrió los labios un poco hasta que sus dientes serrados asomaron, emitiendo destellos blanquecinos entre la penumbra. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas negras.

Alguien acababa de entrar en su casa. Alguien de quien no reconocía la esencia.

En contra de todo pronóstico por parte de un enemigo, el desconocido llego hasta la puerta de la sala de estar y la abrió a la vez que murmuraba un par de reniegos. Una silueta empapada y alta se detuvo en el umbral, reparando en la figura acurrucada en el sofá que era Alice.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Alice¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se relajó al instante y su expresión pasó del peligro a la confusión. No había podido reconocer a aquella persona hasta que oyó su voz.

Bella. Una Bella algo sorprendida, como ella misma, pero que tardó una fracción de segundo en mandarle una sonrisa sincera.

Alice, sin saber como, se vio correspondiendo con otra de igual. Ni tan solo se lo había propuesto a sí misma.

Bella terminó de cruzar el umbral y cerró la puerta tras sí, a la vez que hacía ademán de quitarse su chaqueta mojada para dejarla en un perchero próximo. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías de caza con los demás.

Alice evitó unos instantes su mirada, deteniéndola en el cristal negro que era la ventana.

—Bueno… La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho. Ya sabes —dijo, sacando la lengua juguetonamente—. Está bien tener la casa para ti sola de vez en cuando.

La otra esbozó una expresión con un atisbo de calidez.

—Claro.

Sin decir palabra, terminó de deshacerse de su chaqueta y anduvo hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de Alice. Bella trató de arreglarse la mata de cabello castaño mínimamente con los dedos, pero fue en vano.

—La lluvia me ha cogido desprevenida —explicó, ante la curiosa mirada de su amiga—. No llevaba encima ni un paraguas. Y como vuestra casa quedaba cerca de donde estaba, pensé que si venía corriendo hacia aquí, como mínimo no pillaría un resfriado.

Alice río brevemente.

—Pues me temo que no ha servido de nada.

Bella volvió la cabeza en su dirección, confundida.

—¿Eh¿Qué quie…? —Ni tan sólo pudo terminar esa frase, ya que se llevó una mano a la boca y profirió un pequeño estornudo.

Alice se echó a reír abiertamente.

—A esto me refiero.

—Vaya… —Bella se pasó la mano discretamente por la nariz, sonriendo con diversión— Parece que tus dones están en perfecto estado.

_Demasiado_, no pudo evitar pensar la vampiresa. _Tantas visiones de felicidad ajena empiezan a ser…_

—¿Alice?

La aludida levantó la mirada, como si de pronto saliera de un trance. Se apresuró a adoptar de nuevo su máscara de despreocupación antes de que su amiga apenas lo notase.

—Nada, sólo estaba… pensando.

Bella volvió a vestir su expresión de cálida calma.

—Piensas demasiado.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la chica quería decir en verdad. Alice lo sabía, lo presentía. Estaba inquieta, jugueteando con las puntas de su melena empapada, mirando en todos sitios sin detenerse en ninguno.

Quería decir algo, a pesar de que en aquel momento se mordiera el labio, pensativa. Había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza a Bella.

Alice decidió ayudarla un poco.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sin embargo, ante todo pronostico, Bella sólo soltó una diminuta risa sarcástica, algo raro en ella. Era extraño verla tan…

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo¿no? —Respondió suavemente, con un deje de tristeza— Al fin y al cabo, te veo algo… no sé, estás tensa. Como forzando tu sonrisa.

—¿Forzándola?

—Sí, eso mismo –corroboró Bella, más segura de sí-. Parece como si no te sintieras así de verdad. Feliz, quiero decir. No sé…

Alice pensó en ello una fracción de segundo, y le faltó tiempo para volver a enmascarar sus emociones tras la sonrisa, casi como una rutina.

No podía permitir que Bella reparase en todo lo que le despertaba. No _podía_.

—Ah… —musitó— No creo. Puras imaginaciones tuyas.

Bella asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida. Alice aprovechó esos instantes para volver a desviar la mirada y centrarla en la tormenta que se desencadenaba en el exterior.

No quería que su amiga viera sus ojos. Sabía que la verdad estaba tan marcada en ellos como fuego.

De su pecho, de algún modo, estaba desapareciendo el calor. En aquel momento se notaba frío, con miles de punzadas agudas como agujas. Era una sensación desagradable. No le gustaba.

Alice estaba a su límite, lo sentía. Ya eran demasiadas veces conteniendo emociones tras su sonrisa. Sólo hacía falta un pequeñísimo gesto, quizás una palabra de ternura… y todo se desataría.

Nunca llegó a saber si Bella había leído sus pensamientos ya que, como si nada, elevó una mano para posarla reconfortantemente en el pequeño hombro de su amiga, en un apretón afectuoso. Su rostro volvía a adquirir la etérea apariencia un ángel preocupado. Emociones sinceras. Era demasiado difícil de soportar.

—Eh —empezó Bella, abajando la mirada. Parecía no poder encontrar las palabras justas para expresar lo que quería decirle—. ¿Sabes que…? Quiero decir, si hay algo que te tiene pensativa…—se mordió el labio; su ceño, fruncido— No sé, si hay algo que te preocupe… tienes presente que estoy aquí¿verdad?

Alice no contestó, apenas movió su tensa posición de mirada fija en la ventana, evitando la de Bella. Era tal y como tocar una piedra.

Por primera vez, dudó.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Silencio, más silencio. Al fin, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Alice inspiró un par de veces silenciosamente. Como si necesitase calmarse, algo inverosímil en ella. Entonces se volvió. Su expresión era una máscara de calidez gélida.

Una sonrisa a punto de resquebrajarse.

—Claro que lo sé.

En aquel momento, las dudas de Bella se volvieron más certeras que nunca. Sólo le hizo falta ver la actitud tan firme que tenía su amiga, como un bloque de mármol, conteniéndolo todo, para convencerse de que Alice no estaba bien.

Quizás era su culpa. Quizás había dejado demasiado abandonada su amistad, centrada como estaba en su futuro matrimonio.

Quizás, de algún modo, la había herido.

Sin quererlo, Alice notó como sus dedos se tensaban y cerraba las manos en puños, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Odiaba tener esa actitud, lo odiaba de verdad, pero…

Todos los pensamientos se evaporaron de su mente. Sin decir palabra, Bella había decidido actuar por su cuenta: llevó un brazo hacia su amiga con lentitud para pasarlo por su hombro y, de un pequeño tirón, atraerla hacia ella. Alice se vio a sí misma de pronto apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Bella. Notó sus brazos, determinados. Con la decisión y firmeza que a ella le faltaba en aquellos instantes. Cálidos. Casi protectores.

El dolor disimulado y frío de su pecho se convirtió en aquel momento en un huracán de hielo. Estaba paralizada. Incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo que no fuera abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, fruto del desconcierto.

Ajena a todas aquellas alteraciones, Bella se limitó a apresar más el pequeño cuerpo de Alice entre sus brazos, atrapándola en un afectuoso abrazo. Apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello, como había visto que Edward hacía con ella de vez en cuanto. Eso siempre le había transmitido mucha calidez. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto sobre su amiga.

No lo gustaba verla de aquel modo. Alice era alegre, de una felicidad casi infantil. Una de esas personas que raramente se ven sin una sonrisa.

Dolía verla preocupada, daba igual el motivo. Dolía demasiado.

Así que, en un mortecino susurro acompasado por el repiqueteo de la lluvia, Bella únicamente dijo:

—Lo siento. Los siento mucho, de verdad.

Eran sólo dos palabras, simples, típicas. Y sin embargo, sirvieron para derrumbar las defensas de Alice, que de pronto se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Bella, derramando lágrimas que no existían, taciturnas, como si no quisiera perturbar el silencio.

De algún modo, aquello destruyó su máscara sonriente, esa que tantas cosas había ocultado.

Meras emociones enmascaradas.

* * *

Y... eso xD. Gracias por leer. 

Etto... ¿Me merezco, aunque sea un mini-review ·///·?

¡Nos vemos ;D!


End file.
